


Five of Them

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona 5 Girls Week [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: They tend to be overlooked, their existence ignored except for a handful of holidays and oddly specific purposes. But they still exist, the five of them. And even when humanity bites at them, they do not bite back... even if the humans deserve it.
Series: Persona 5 Girls Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214069
Kudos: 10





	Five of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Why did I tag this as a Fantasy and God AU? Most fantasy stories (key word: most) add gods and omnipotent beings as a part of their lore or as an antagonist in one form or another. And since I have no other ideas but want to take part in this week anyway, here we are.
> 
> Also, a bit of a heads-up, I'm not using any specific mythology as an example. I know I should be using Japanese Mythology, but I'm not too well versed in it. Plus, I thought it would be fun to make up my own thing. Sorry if this grinds your gears.

"Damnit! Again?"

Five beautiful Goddesses gazed down at the world from atop their mountain. Four were well mannered and the fifth- "You _got_ to be kidding me! Is it that hard to leave out a sacrifice or something?"

One of the Goddesses looked to her friend and gave her a soft smile. "Don't be so hard on them Futaba-chan."

"No, she deserves to be pissed!" Added another Goddess, "Haru this is _your_ day, you deserve better!"

"Ann leave her alone. If she doesn't want a sacrifice, she doesn't have to force them to give her one," said the most level-headed of the group.

The final Goddess looked at the growing city below, she wasn't as old as her fellow Goddesses, but in her small time looking over this world she marveled at the human's adaptability. How they kept going, gathering, working, to make better lives for themselves even after all the things they did to one another. And sometimes it wasn't even the humans but her fellow omnipotent beings, punishing them for forgetting who protects them from the unknown. "I agree with Makoto-senpai," she finally added, "And Futaba-senpai, I think their festival is lovely as it is!"

"You don't get it!" argued Futaba, "It's _spring_! After all that snowy hell Inari put them through each year Haru comes in and makes everything nice! And what do the humans do? Nothing!"

"It's not nothing..." Haru mumbled.

The final Goddess looked back down to the city below. "What do they do?"

"They leave pots full of dirt by their front doors and windows," Makoto explained, "They believe that if by tomorrow morning a flower blooms then they will have a prosperous year."

"Which is nice and all, but they could at least have a feast in Haru's honor. Maybe a special pastry?"

"Ann your mind is always on pastries."

The four of them laughed, and Futaba huffed but finally gave in. "Ok _fine_ ," she pouted, "But if I get _one_ prayer about allergies, we're sending Makoto down to mess shit up!"

Just as Futaba finished her sentence Makoto bluntly stated, "I'm not doing that."

The final Goddess gave her companions a puzzled look. "Why would that be so bad? I-I'm not condoning it," She clarified.

"Oh you didn't know? She can turn into this big bear! It's actually kind of adorable," Ann said.

Makoto shook her head and sighed. "It's not adorable..."

"Can I see it?" The final Goddess asked, "just a little peak?"

Futaba jumped up with a scheming look in her eyes. "Yeah! Do it for Sumire, this is her first spring festival!"

"You can't make me," Makoto argued, "besides this is Haru's holiday."

The group turned to Haru who still had a smile on her face. "I want to see it too! You look so cute as a bear Mako-chan!"

"Turn into a bear. Turn into a bear!" Futaba chanted.

"Turn into a bear!" Ann cheered.

"Turn into a bear Makoto-senpai. Please?" Came Sumire's polite chant.

Some say you can hear the Goddesses' chant from the bottom of the mountain to this day.


End file.
